Put On Hold
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Sometimes, death must place your love on hold. Pam and Joy you can read this but if you flame I'll delete it )


disclaimer song is owned by zwan and i own nothing! i love these lyrics!  
  
Two young men smile at each other laughing at some joke unheard. They tease and laugh with one another.There names are unimportant at this moment in time.  
  
~a black swan rode me into my place of destiny  
  
to love, to feel so madly~  
  
Now the same men are yelling at each other. The one with black hair pucnhes his taller compainon in the face. His orange curls fly with the hit. They exchange more angry words and part.  
  
~so born to disagree  
  
with people who think that life is just a memory~  
  
The shorter one looks at a picture of himself and his friend. At the same time the phone rings. It is him and apologies are made. They are friends once again.  
  
~to be denied  
  
i'll take this picture for ages  
  
of just you and i~  
  
One year has passed and the copper haired boy lays in bed. His eyes barely open, and blood dribbles down his soft pale cheek. A tanned hand rubs it away, it is friend. There are tears in his brown eyes.  
  
~as the world goes 'round  
  
it's got me thinking~  
  
The dark haired youth begs him to live. His heart is cracking. A pale weak hand cups his face. A kiss is placed tenderly on his head. Something new has began.  
  
~that the things i want  
  
just keep me sinking down`  
  
More years go by and you see the friends, now lovers go by. One ages the other seems trapped in time.  
  
~a white horse picks my dreams up  
  
to take my hopes to god~  
  
Every night the dark haired youth says a prayer. He prays to age. To age with the one he loves, so not to be left behind.  
  
~my prayers have nestled brightly  
  
to dim my sense of awe~  
  
He looks at himself each passing day. Still looking 14, trapped forever behind a wall of youth. His lover has aged, and smiles with affection. It doesn't matter.   
  
~i want you to be someone i can't deny  
  
a house afire~  
  
The dark haired youth smiles. His love is all he needs.  
  
~i want you to be something i realize~  
  
More years passed and once again the taller one is in bed. But now, his hair is white, and his skin aged, he smiles and speaks softly to the same friend. The same lover.  
  
~as the world goes 'round  
  
it's got me thinking  
  
that the things i want~  
  
The youth has asked again and again, let me age. Let me stay with you. I love you. Let me stay with him. He beseeches the world, but his wishes go unheard.  
  
~just keep me sinking down  
  
as the world goes 'round~  
  
Standing in the rain, at a muddy grave, the youth sobs. He isn't the only one who has not aged. Red hair flows in the wind, and black spiked hair starts to sink from the pelting rain. They are forever young.  
  
~it's got me thinking  
  
that the things i want  
  
will keep me sinking down~  
  
This is the curse of the demons.  
  
~remove my spirit from darkness  
  
love become my hammer  
  
as the world goes 'round with our love~  
  
His love remains, and he remains in the house. In the house they once lived. The house locked with memories, as them as friends and more. Years go by, and he is forgotten. The youth still remains.  
  
~i want you to be my message~  
  
A young man stops at the house.  
  
~i want you to be my friend~  
  
He is younger, 15 or so. Orange hair, and eyes like a rainy day. Soft pinkish skin and a warm heart.   
  
~i want you to be that answer~  
  
The door is pushed open to the old house and the forever young man stands. He gasps at the shorter teen in front of him.  
  
~an answer i must defend  
  
i want us to solve our distrust of everyone  
  
and trust in god  
  
i want us to solve our distrust of who we are~  
  
"How...?"  
  
"You...You've done a lot...Koenma thought you should get something back, so if you just wait...for awhile...I'll always return."  
  
~as the world goes 'round  
  
it's got me thinking~  
  
Tentive steps, and shaking hands the raven haired man approaches the teen.  
  
~that the things i want  
  
just keep me sinking down  
  
as the world goes 'round~  
  
The teen embraces him, and suffers from a bear hug from the man. "Don't leave...don't go away." The teen sobs grasping at him, and replies, "I don't want to go."  
  
~it's got me thinking  
  
that the things i want  
  
just keep me sinking down~  
  
A soft kiss in the orange hair, and a sweet smile on both faces.  
  
~as the world goes 'round with our love  
  
as the world goes 'round with our love~  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Shh Kuwabara...I don't know how you got back to me...but I don't care. I'll hold you...and I'll always wait for you."  
  
~remove my spirit from darkness  
  
love become my hammer  
  
remove my spirit from darkness  
  
love become my hammer  
  
remove my spirit from darkness  
  
love become my hammer~  
  
Sometimes love must be put on hold.  
  
~as the world goes 'round with our love  
  
as the world goes 'round with our love~ 


End file.
